


'cause i'm your home

by sehunuhh



Series: we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [1]
Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sehunuhh/pseuds/sehunuhh
Summary: maybe home has two legs, two arms and a heart.
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: we must be fireproof ('cause nobody loves me, baby, the way you do) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847575
Kudos: 39





	'cause i'm your home

**Author's Note:**

> this is just word vomit. i dont usually write fluff but i had to let this one out. (belated) happy valentine's, y'all.

jeonghan looks at the chaotic dressing room, buzzing with people going back and forth. his members are either asleep, getting their hair and make up done or eating. he was seated at the sofa on the right side of the room, just lazily overseeing everything, and everything was just as it is, as usual.

  
with seongcheol on hiatus and being the second eldest in their group, he assumed the role as the leader. it's not hard, he's done it before, but he's tired too. his hiatus was cut short due to his friends' insistence that they need him. he couldn't ignore them, and even though all he wanted to do was rest, he knows no one will step up to lead the group without seongcheol or him. joshua has confessed before that he can't control the others and neither does jun. wonwoo tried but he failed, and soonyoung might be a great leader in their dances, he's just as chaotic as the others.

  
jeonghan was almost slipping into slumber when he feels his phone vibrate.

  
"busy? i'm free today. :-)", the message said, making him smile as he sat up properly and started typing a reply.

  
"just one shoot, free afterwards. why?"

  
"wanna see you."

  
and damn if that didn't make him feel giddy.

  
"i'm tired though," jeonghan frowned. yes, he's excited about a possible date night, but right now, he very much prefers to sleep. "rain check?"

  
"i'm already outside your location. texted your manager. ill wait."

  
that made jeonghan look at his manager who only winked at him, understanding the shocked expression the younger threw at him.

  
jeonghan was about to reply again, but the photographer they were working with called them to set.

  
\---

  
it was hours later when the group finished their shoot. everyone was dead tired and were waiting for their service, torn between the thoughts of food and sleep. some of them were already sleeping on their feet, the others leaning against each other, seeking for a small comfort but jeonghan was alone at the back, disguised with his black cap and face mask. he just wants to go home.

  
"hey," someone whispered at his ear, startling him. panic run through his mind but the moment the stranger's hand held his, he calmed down. "tired?"

  
without a second thought, he turned around and settled his head on the taller guy's shoulder, hiding his face and inhaling his scent on the neck.

  
"that's an understatement," he murmured, feeling his lover's low chuckle and other hand worming arounf his waist. "what are you doing here?"

  
"i knew you'd forget. i texted you that i was waiting, and i've been waiting long."

  
"are you mad?" he asked and pecked whatever part his lips reached, which was the guy's jaw. "i'm sorry."

  
"i was gonna act like i am but i can't be now that i've seen you. are you okay? have you eaten?"

  
"i had some chips before leaving," jeonghan hummed. "i want to sleep."

  
"can't have you in bed with an empty stomach, baby. come on, let's eat first before going home."

  
"you leave, i'll go with the others."

  
"what others? they already left."

  
jeonghan turned to see that they are alone now. shit, how will he go home now?

  
"don't worry. i asked permission from your manager. he said that i just have to bring you back in one piece and all's good," the other said. "now, give me your bag and we'll drive to the nearest place we can find so i can feed you."

  
"you planned this, didn't you, sehun-sunbae?"

  
"well, i can't let valentine's pass without celebrating it with you, can i, jeonghan-ssi?"

  
\---

  
they found a small food cart at the side of a road and ordered enough to feed a small army. jeonghan's drowsiness went away when they were presented with food. sehun smiled at the rumble his boyfriend's stomach let out and wanted to tease him, but the other's gaze was sharp enough to let him know that he shouldn't dare.

  
luckily, it was very late so the owner and the other patrons didn't recognize them even without the disguises and they were left alone to feast in peace.

  
they talked about how their day went. sehun had free days before he had to fly out of the country for a schedule, and jeonghan had hectic ones before he's allowed to rest for next week. the older would feed him bites and the other accepts, not caring if anyone sees. tonight, there was just food and sehun.

  
after debating who was going to pay (sehun won by shutting him up with a fast peck), they drove around and stopped at a random parking lot and went to the backseat to cuddle. typical idol date.

  
"i wish i can take you back to my place tonight," sehun sighed. "i really miss you."

  
"me too, but i can't. i have a schedule tomorrow," jeonghan apologized, feeling sehun's lips on his forehead. "i'm sorry."

  
"it's okay, i understand. we'll just have to make do for now."

  
"you can stay at mine, though?"

  
"and alert the others? i don't think so."

  
"they wont mind. they want to meet you, you know," he insists. "come on. we'll sleep and if i wake up early tomorrow, i'll cook you breakfast."

  
"you cook?"

  
"hey! you've eaten my dishes before!"

  
"but i didn't say they were good," sehun laughed as his boyfriend hit him. "stop, stop! fine, i'll go with you."

  
"you better cuddle the shit out of me when we lay in bed, mister oh. you hurt my feelings," the younger pouted.

  
"of course, mister yoon. anything you want, i'll give it to you on a silver platter." sehun finishes their discussion with a sweet kiss. "i'm all yours."

  
\---

  
sehun can never sleep at jeonghan's place. the other might have his own room at his group's dorm, it's just he feels nervous whenever he comes over. maybe it's because they were so many, and he's intimidated being the odd one out.

  
jeonghan was sound asleep now, using his boyfriend's arm as a pillow with his own on sehun's chest, unaware of the other watching him breathing. sehun felt bad that he made jeonghan stay up later than he intended to, if the bags under his eyes becoming prominent was any indication of his lack of sleep these days. can you blame him, though? he missed him.

  
his phone tinged, signalling a message was received. it was from junmyeon, asking him where he was and what time he was going to be home. right, he didn't say where he was going, just that he was going out.

  
"i'm with jeonghan, hyung." he replied.

  
"well, are you coming? i'll lock the doors, you have your keys, right?"

  
he contemplated. yes, he had his keys with him. is he coming though? he looked at the boy quietly snoring beside him.

  
"no, i'm staying. i have keys. thanks, hyung."

  
he threw his phone back at the table before pulling jeonghan closer to him, making the other open his eyes.

  
"are you going home now?"

  
"darling, i am home."

  
"you cheeseball," jeonghan sleepily giggled.

  
"you love me," sehun smiled.

  
"i do. i love you."

  
he'll think about how to face his boyfriend's members when he wakes but for now; for the first time since they've been together, sehun closed his eyes, and with their arms wrapped around each other, slept in peace in jeonghan's room.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. say hi on twitter, @ficmeup ! :-)


End file.
